Help:Image copyright tags
All images on WikiJET must be free to use under an appropriate license or used under Fair Use. This page will help you figure out which tag to use, and how to tag your images. Most images you find on the web or in a Google image search are not free to use, even if you don't see any copyright information with them! If you do not know who created an image and what license it is under, you cannot use it. Please tag images on their image description page (for an example see the description page for Apple.png) with one of the tags below so we can keep track of its status. Try to provide as much detail as possible: * When marking an image as one of the less specific categories (such as CopyrightedFreeUse), try to specify somewhere what the actual license or other permission states. * If you tag an image as requiring attribution, please specify who needs to be attributed! Note that the GFDL requires attribution. * If multiple categories apply to an image, add all that apply. Each tag should be put on a line of its own. Tagging options Public domain When adding a PD tag, also specify why the image is PD. Has the author released it into the PD? Is the image old enough to be PD? Is it PD because it was created by a particular government? Is it PD because a WikiJET user created it and has uploaded it as PD? * ::Public domain. For example, when the author has put the work into the public domain or the author died over 70 years ago. Free licenses Be specific about which version of the license the image is used under. * ::The image is copyrighted, but is free to use for any purpose. (This includes commercial use and derivative works: please be careful that the copyright holder didn't mean "personal use" only!) * ::The image is copyrighted but use is permitted under certain conditions (e.g. provided that credit is given and copyright is attributed) Note that non-commercial or educational use restrictions are not allowed as provisions in this tag. * - GNU Free Documentation License ::This license gives readers the same rights to copy, redistribute and modify the image and requires all copies and derivatives to be available under the same license. * - GNU General Public License ::Mainly used for free software documentation and not widely used for images. * - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 (by) ::This license lets others distribute, remix, tweak, and build upon the image, even commercially, as long as they credit the author for the original creation. * - Creative Commons Attribution-Sharealike 3.0 (by-sa) ::This license lets others remix, tweak, and build upon the image even for commercial reasons, as long as they credit you and license their new creations under the identical terms. All new images based on this image will carry the same license, so any derivatives will also allow commercial use. Fair use The use of non-free, copyrighted images on WikiJET is strongly discouraged and in any case must comply with United States fair use copyright law. A fair use rationale must be provided with each image to explain why it qualifies as fair use. Please see this page for a review. * - for a copyrighted image which is contended to be fair use. Unsuitable If you do not know the copyright status, do not upload the image! Non-free Creative Commons licenses are also not permitted. This includes images which do not allow non-commercial use or derivative works (NC and ND licenses), since these are non-free. The Sampling+ license is also not free. If you find an image without a copyright tag, please add the following template: * - for an image of unknown copyright. Any image which does not provide a license is liable to be deleted. See also * Image copyright tags Category:Copyright